1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game and animal feeders for wildlife and, more specifically, to the discharge component of a gravity fed deer feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a number of years, it has been popular in many parts of the country to set out animal feeders, and particularly deer feeders, both to attract deer and to provide feed to the deer during the winter or other times when the natural supply of food is restricted. Over the years, automated feeders have been developed which are intended to automatically feed a small quantity of feed to the ground over time. Such feeders are available which are both solar or wind powered or powered by small electric devices using a DC power source, such as DC batteries.
Manual or gravity fed game and animal feeders are also well known in the art. A large number of conventional animal feeders comprise a hopper in the form of a cylindrical drum or barrel suspended or supported on legs a distance above the ground. Some conventional game feeders have a flat bottom wall with a hole through the center, and others may have a tapered bottom wall or a conical spout located at the bottom of the barrel or drum. Some conventional game feeders may also have an internal or external dispensing mechanism at their lower end for more effectively dispensing the particulate or granular feed material from the feeder.
Both the automatic and gravity fed style feeders are well known as shown by a representative sampling of the existing patent art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,912, to Oswald, discloses an animal feeder that includes a tank supported over a feed pan by a plurality of straps projecting radially inwardly from the sidewall of the feed pan. The tank has a funnel portion that directs the feed into a hollow tubular valve which is adjustable to regulate the feed flow to the pan. The tubular valve has cross beams mounted on a hub which is supported on a bearing to allow rotation and thereby agitation of the feed within the valve. An inverted funnel-shaped cone is supported on the cross beams and protects the bearing from feed flowing through the feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,859, to Churchwell, discloses a feeder which includes a bucket with a conical section extending from the lower end of the bucket to a discharge opening. A distributing assembly in the interior of the conical section meters feed from the interior of the bucket and conical section either by the action of wind against a sphere or by an electrical feeding assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,374, to Lillig, utilizes a feeder tube which incorporates drain holes in the lower extent of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,781, to Norrell, shows a spinner discharge unit for an animal feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,165, to Pappas etl al, shows an animal feeder with a discharge opening which includes an axial passage and a ball located within the passage.
Despite the advances represented by references of the above type, various problems remain. Automatic feeders can be used effectively in many situations. However, while such feeders are somewhat effective, they do suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, they are often difficult and inconvenient to load. Also, many feeders can be operated in a position where the feed simply empties out of the feeder onto the ground all at one time, defeating the purpose of the feeder in providing a constant, uniform discharge. Sometimes, feed is left within the feeder or hangs up in the discharge area of the feeder.
Similar problems exist with respect to conventional manual or gravity fed feeders. For example, one frequent problem with conventional flat bottom manual feeders that contain particulate or granular feed is that a significant amount of the particulate or granular feed material will accumulate on the flat bottom surrounding the feed outlet opening and not be dispensed; and when the particulate or granular feed material on the flat bottom of the drum or hopper becomes wet, it may spoil or rot and can damage the feeder as well as the dispensing mechanism.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved feeder which will provide more convenience and better distribution of the feed to the animals being fed.
There exists a need for an improved distribution unit for a game or animal feeder which distribution unit is simple in design and economical to manufacture and which more effectively distributes the feed from the hopper of the unit without clogging or becoming blocked.